Nakama de cuatro sentidos
by She-Wolfie PirateNinja
Summary: Oscuridad, eso era lo que los demás pensaban que veía él, pero en realidad veía más luz que muchos, pero tanto le decían que solo veía y era oscuridad, que terminó por creerlo. Hasta que llegaron ellos... (historia BASADA en una totalmente original mía)
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, esta historia es sobre un sueño muy curioso y raro que tuve una noche, lo he modificado bastante pero practicamente los primeros caps son el sueño que tuve.

**(pensamientos)**

_Diálogos entre animales_

**_Explicaciones_**

* * *

Capítulo 1: ¿Por qué?

¿? POV:

¿Por qué se fue? ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Volvería? ¿Por qué todos desaparecieron?

Me levanté de su cama para salir a tomar el aire. Hacía ya dos semanas que los humanos nos habían abandonado, hacía mucho para nosotros dos, solo quedaba un humano en toda la isla. Llevaba todo este tiempo preguntándome dónde se habían podido ir y si volverían.

-¡Roaf, roaf! –oí a un perro.

Me impulsé con las patas traseras hacia la ventana y me apoyé con las delanteras y afiné mi oído y olfato. Oh no, otra vez no. Esos perros extraños que atacaban a todos.

Mi dueño le había dicho que no debía salir hasta que volviera. Y yo, me había cuidado a cuidar de _ella_.

-Kotu, Kotu, bonito, ven, te necesito.

Moví la cola contento al oírla. Me aproximé hacia la cama donde estaba y lamí su mano como saludo mientras ella acariciaba con la otra mi cabeza de pelaje blanco.

-Siento tener que pedírtelo, pero necesitamos comida, si calculo bien, nos hemos quedado sin comida.

-¡Roaf, roaf! –Ladré como respuesta _-¡por supuesto!_

Enseguida salté por la ventana y me dirigí a los puestos más cercanos, todo estaba solitario, solo olía a… basura y óxido, _(sangre)_, y solo se oían mis pisadas, el suelo estaba lleno de trastos y algo de comida que serviría para mi ama _(comprobaba si era comida probándola yo)_ así que tenía que notar bien por dónde pisaba. No había humanos y así yo podía cogerlo sin pagar, además de que tampoco tenía eso que ellos llamaban dinero, así que no podría aun queriendo.

Tras coger las medicinas y comida de mi ama, me dirigía de vuelta a casa, cuando oí ladridos. Me puse en guardia, más al no oír cómo se acercaba nadie a mí, supuse que era hacia otra persona, bueno, animal.

-¡Roaf! _¡Dejadme en paz asquerosos chuchos!_ –escuché una voz femenina pero que irradiaba veneno.

Corrí hacia la voz, dispuesto a entablar batalla con quien se estuviera metiendo con alguien indefenso… Aunque ella no estaba precisamente indefensa.

Pude oír varios ladridos y gemidos de dolor, pero seguían los ataques. Había uno a mi derecha, y al comprobar que era la voz de uno de los atacantes, me lancé directamente a su yugular. En el clavo. Oh, ellos estarían tan orgullosos… Esto lo aprendí gracias a _ellos…_

_-¿Un cachorro?_ –escuché a la chica y luego como acababa con otro perro.

_-Vine a ayudar._ –dije acabando yo con otro bastante grande.

_-No necesito ayuda de un cachorro, y menos de uno que es…_ –no escuché más.

Cómo no, me subestimaba…

Me enfadó un poco aquello, pero por el silencio que hubo entre nosotros cuando acabé con el último perro que me iba a atacar por detrás, deducí que ya comprobó que yo no era débil. Oí como se acercaba a mí y miraba hacia donde se verían mis ojos, y entonces usé mi poder, creo que ella lo notó.

_-¿Qué haces? ¿Lo estás haciendo tú?_ –me preguntó.

_-¿Cómo lo sabes? Nadie ni siquiera mis amos pueden notarlo._

_-¿Me… lees la mente?_

_-No exactamente, te veo y siento tu aura. _–dije.

Veía ahora a una perra de pelaje rubio y las patas blancas, con ojos verdes claros que me miraban un tanto confundida.

_-¿Me ves y sientes… el aura?_

_-Sí, solo mirando a alguien a los ojos puedo ver cómo es…_

_-… ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_-Kotu…_

_-Oh, yo soy Rima, oye, siento haberte subestimado… Eres fuerte…_

_-Todos lo hacen, no pasa nada._

_-¿Cómo puedes verme…?_ –preguntó, y noté como se me acercaba más al notar su respiración más cerca.

_-¿Cómo puedes tú sentir lo que hago?_ –contraataqué.

-_No tengo ni idea. Pero, oye, ahora mismo este callejón no es seguro, vamos, te llevaré a mi guarida._

Se quedó callada mientras echaba a correr, estoy seguro que me miraba constantemente para asegurarse de que podía seguirla…

**_Creo que por cómo se han mencionado cuatro de los cuatro sentidos: gusto, oído, tacto y olfato, ya es evidente qué le pasa al protagonista…_**

-_Vamos, por aquí_. –dijo entrando por alguna alcantarilla.

-_¡Ooooiii!_ –oí a un perro –_¿quién es este?_

En un principio me puse en guardia, pero al no notar agresividad por parte de Rima, me tranquilicé, olisqueé y titubeé:

_-S-soy Kotu, encantado..._

_-... –_escuché murmullos de dos perros.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

_Pero bueno, espero merecer un review, ya digo, cambié un poco el sueño, pero es casi igual, es que estuve haciendo una especie de historia que no iba a poner aquí, pero al soñar eso, me convencí de hacerlo. Espero que os haya gustado.  
_


	2. Rima sobre un Doblón de Cobre

**Capítulo dos de esta extraña historia. Aviso que ahora estoy haciendo el cómic sobre este personaje, y es extraño como después de este sueño, se me ha ocurrido otra historia entera para cómic, y para novela, supongo.**

**Declaimer: One Piece no me pertenecen, solo los personajes que no reconozcan.**

**(pensamientos)**

_Diálogos entre animales_

**_Explicaciones_**

* * *

**_Capítulo 2: Rima sobre un Doblón de Cobre.  
_**

Normal POV:

-_... _–murmuraban los dos perros mirando a Kotu.

-_Yo,_ –empezó uno de pelaje castaño oscuro y claro por el estómago y con ojos increíblemente dorados y con un collar con un pequeño reloj, parecía tener poco más de un año y medio –_me llamo Doblón de Oro, pero se me llama solo Doblón. Me pusieron ese nombre por mis ojos tan dorados._

-_Yo…_ –dijo uno de pelo rojizo y negro, tenía una pulsera de pinchos y tenía ojos castaños y tendría como un año –_me llamo Cobre. Por mi pelaje._

-_Encantado._ –dijo Kotu.

Cobre POV:

Rima nos había presentado a un perro llamado Kotu. Era un collie negro y blanco (como son todos), pero tenía una mancha blanca en la cabeza, con una venda azul cubriéndole los ojos, era ciego, y sin embargo, parecía muy espabilado, tendría como máximo medio año. Cuando Rima nos contó que le había salvado de unos _perros infectados_, nos asustamos, esos perros te contagiaban de un mordisco, y al parecer, Kotu había recibido uno, pero entonces…

-_Es inmune._ –dijo Rima al verme mi cara de duda –_sino ya estaría infectado, y yo no me arriesgaría a traer a uno aquí, yo ya le habría..._

-_Disculpad _–le interrumpió Kotu _-¿cómo que perros infectados?_

-_¿Qué?_ –preguntó Doblón.

-_Oye, soy ciego, no sordo, y estoy seguro de haber oído perros infectados._ –dijo, aparentemente molesto.

_-¿No lo sabes?_ –preguntamos los tres a la vez.

_-¿El qué?_

-_Lo que pasó… _–dijo Rima –_con los humanos de la isla Kin, esta isla…_

_-¿¡TU LO SABES!? _–preguntó esperanzado y corriendo hacia Rima _–¡Cuéntamelo, quiero saber qué le pasó!_

-_Calma, chico, calma, es difícil creer que haya aún alguien que no lo sepa, pero bueno, te lo contaré… _–dijo Doblón, tras una pausa mirándonos a Rima y a mí, contestó: –_es por la infección, los humanos huyeron, nos han abandonado a nuestra suerte a los perros que aún no estamos infectados, y nunca lo estaríamos si nos hubieran llevado con ellos, son unos estúpidos… _–dijo con rabia.

-_No,_ –dijo el collie –_él volverá, no se iría sin Nina y sin mí, él volverá._

-_No tenemos idea de quién hablas, pero… _–susurró Rima, con los ojos cerrados –_evidentemente no conocías bien a tu amo, además, probablemente esté muerto._

_-¡No!_ –gritó.

Estoy seguro de que las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos invisibles por la venda.

-_¡Él no haría eso, _–volvió a gritar –_por lo menos se llevaría consigo a Nina!_

-_Cachorro, acéptalo, se fueron porque estamos condenados, tarde o temprano este refugio tampoco valdrá y los infectados nos matarán… _–dije yo.

-_N-o, no puede ser, y-yo no sabía nada de ninguna infección, se suponía que ya se había acabado y que los perros infectados estaban curados, dijo que nos iba a salvar, y con él… se fueron Luka y Naufragio…_

Finalmente las lágrimas lo corrompieron y fueron visibles al caer por su pelaje, se encogió y empezó a sollozar en bajo.

_-Kotu…_ –dijo Rima acercándose y pasando una pata por encima del lomo del cachorro –_no sé por lo que habrá pasado, chicos…_ –nos dijo a Doblón y a mí –_pero no podemos dejarle desprotegido, y menos ahora que sabemos que es inmune…_

Miré a Doblón, ambos nos quedamos pensando, ¿sería bueno tener a un cachorro con nosotros? Este lugar no era precisamente el mejor de la isla, que ya estaba horrible de por sí, pero, aquí la mayoría morían por hambre, apenas quedábamos Rima, Doblón, otros quince perros y yo, al principio, ¡éramos más de cien!

-_Aunque sea inmune, _–dijo Doblón –_no tenemos comida ni para diez, y una boca más que alimentar solo aumentará la escasez de alimento. No es buena idea hacerlo.  
_

_-Y, si no me equivoco, _–dije yo –_él tiene a una amiga llamada Nina._

_-Pues que la traiga también._ –dijo Rima.

-_E-es humana…_ –murmuró Kotu.

**_-¿¡QU-É!?_** –gritamos los tres a la vez.

¿Quedaba… algún humano en la isla? ¿Cómo era eso posible?

**_CONTINUARÁ…_**

* * *

**Bien, capi corto, lo sé, y aún tardarán un poquitito en aparecer los Mugiwaras, pero en el siguiente se explicará la historia de los tres nuevos personajes, y qué pasará con Kotu... y con Nina.**

**¡Espero que os haya gustado y merecer algún review!**


End file.
